Letters from the Inside
by katherineaw
Summary: Albus Dumbledore receives regular missives from an unknown Death Eater by the name of Cassie during the first Voldemort War.


This is a pre-HBP novella. It will be posted gradually over the coming weeks.

**Letters from the Inside**

**Part One**

One cold, wet Monday evening Albus Dumbledore – Chief Commander of the Order of the Phoenix made his way into his small war-office with a heavy heart. The Order was not winning the battles, let alone the war. Despite his usually optimistic outlook, even he was beginning to fear the world would slip into Darkness and they would be forced to submit to the tyrannical rule of Lord Voldemort.

He was not normally a war commander, but rather the Headmaster of an elite and prestigious school for witches and wizards of extraordinary talent and intellect, or, in some cases, wealth. Prior to taking over as Headmaster, he had been the transfiguration professor, and had also defeated Lord Grindelwald twenty years earlier, making him the strongest acknowledged wizard in the world and de-facto leader in times of war. His passion had never been war, but teaching. Unfortunately he had been forced to take a leave of absence from his preferred position in order to focus all his energies upon the battle to save the wizarding world. He could not teach, without wizards and witches to teach!

The war was taking its toll on all those involved, and he was no exception. This was the third such war of good and evil that he had been involved in, and the second in which he had held a major position, and he was thoroughly sick of the whole concept – why could these ridiculous so-called "Dark Lords" not find other pursuits to occupy their time; golf, for example?

He pushed open the door to his chaotic office. Papers, maps and summaries of the army's status were strewn everywhere – as he had left them – alongside various magical objects devised to protect him from overt and covert attacks, in their various resting places. He flopped down in his chair with a weary sigh, which quickly became a gasp of surprise.

A curiously plain, muggle envelope was resting upon his desk with "Headmaster Albus M. Dumbledore" printed neatly on the front in plain black muggle ball-point pen. Cautiously, he cast numerous detection spells to check for any resident curses and the like, before finally he opened the envelope and unfolded the letter.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_I apologise for approaching you in this manner. My name is Cassieopeia, and I am a Death Eater. More importantly, for you, I am a member of Lord Voldemort's Elite; a force of which you have very little accurate information._

_I was born under very strange circumstances and have lived a confusing life. I am one of the balanced ones; a witch who is neither Light, nor Dark, but uses both magicks to their fullest without succumbing to one or the other. I will not tell you that I was co-erced into joining Lord Voldemort's forces; it would be a lie. I joined because it was the only practical option open to me. I neither agree, nor support, his purpose and hope to undermine him internally._

_Please consider me an ally. In order to make the best of a shockingly bad situation, I hereby offer to provide you with any information I deem necessary to the fight against the darkness. There will be information I dare not share with you for fear of bringing suspicion upon myself or others. Know this, however, there is one amongst the Elite who will never willingly raise a wand or weapon against an innocent._

_I offer the following information to you: _

_Lord Voldemort will attack the Ministry of Magic on the 23rd of February. He plans to approach from the south entrance with a team of ten people floo-ing directly to the ministers chambers. He will not be a part of this attach himself._

_He is upset that the Order of the Phoenix countered the last attack in December and was physically wounded enough that he has been recovering ever since. He grows ever suspicious of his inner circle members. If you have a spy, I advise you to remove them from duty as soon as possible; he is a practiced legimens and will begin covertly testing his inner circle_

_Lucius Malfoy is pressing for an attack upon a muggle medical facility. He has been granted permission to do this as soon as a suitable date can be chosen. I am not aware of the specifics at the moment, but Lord Voldemort fears giving too much power to Lucius – the man is feared among the Death Eaters for he has no soul, or conscience. Be wary of his machinations._

_The Dark Lord searches for the Daggers of Slytherin and the sword of Gryffindor, both of which are fatal to him when wielded by a true heir of the Founding Four. If you have these in your posession, I advise you to increase their defenses._

_Yours sincerely,_

Cassieoeia 

Dumbledore stared at the letter in growing confusion and concern, who was this 'Cassieopeia'? Why would someone who is not truly loyal be working for the Dark Lord? Was this a trap? Was this a trick of the Tom's? Knowing the Dark Lord as he did, he would not be surprised if it was nothing more than a weakly Slytherin attempt to ambus and attack the Commander.

Although it had the potential to be the glimmer of hope in an otherwise depressingly bad position, he dared not risk it without some guarantee of the information's accuracy. If only there was a way to confirm it. His spies within the circle of the Dark Lord's followers would be of little use: they were members of the outer circle, at best, and he knew that they would not ever be raised to the inner circle, for they were hardly trusted.

He quickly filed it away however, shrinking it to a tiny locket and placing it around his neck where he knew noone else could ever find it.

Two Weeks Later…

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_You did not heed my warnings. Yet I fear I cannot blame you, were I in your place I expect I would have done the same. The Dark Lord was immensely pleased with the success of the attack on the ministry, though we did not get the Minister. It was wise of you to schedule such a meeting at Hogwarts, though a pity that the Order did not arrive until so late in the day._

_Lucius Malfoy will act on the 7th March. He has chosen a hospital in central London, the largest in the country, apparently. The attack will be launched at the seventh hour. Ten of the Elite will apparate directly and attack. There will be no reinforcements as the Dark Lord wishes to use it as a distraction while he approaches the Dementors._

_Heed my advice; the Dementors are already sympathetic to the Dark Lord – your Minister and the Wizengamot have done little to encourage their support and I see no reason for them to ignore the Dark Lord's offering, yet for all our sake, I hope that they do. _

_There is a charm that is not well known, indeed it has not yet been published. It is called the Patronus Charm. The incantation, is "Expecto Patronum" and involves the standard 'swish-flick-swish' motion while thinking of a happy memory. This charm is capable of, at it's most powerful, slaughtering Dementors. Only one person from millions is capable of that, however, most can only drive the Dementors away. If performed successfully, an incandescent animal – believed to be related to your totem or animagus – will appear to protect you. I suggest this charm is taught to all and sundry amongst the Order and the students. _

_Voldemort continues to take measures to encourage his immortality. He has a Potion Master brewing the draught of the living dead, which all Death Eaters are to dose him with should something go wrong. He has found an ancient ritual which he believes will grant him eternal life._

_He searches for one easily swayed from the Light side. Watch those who appear weak and those who come from typically Dark families. He has found the daggers of Slytherin; I know not how, nor where – he keeps them well hidden. Take care of the sword of Gryffindor, I know it is in your possession._

_I dare not tell you more, for fear of discovery._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Cassieopeia_

Albus Dumbledore read the second letter in surprise – had had thought this "Cassieopeia" would not send anything more after he failed to act on her first letter; all of which had been confirmed by other sources.

He sighed, it might still be a trap, but it would be a trap that he would walk straight into because enough of the information was accurate that even if they _did_ walk into a track, they would make a severe dint into the Dark Lord's forces.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore_

_I do not know what you did, for I do not attend many of the revels nor the attacks, but you greatly upset Lord Voldemort. He was so furious he could scarce control his cruciatus and had many on the brink of insanity. He believes a traitor in his midst and searches for such through any means possible. Remove any spies you have, for they will be caught._

_Malfoy suffered greatly for the failure of his venture. I am impressed by your capture of an Elite – show no mercy for he who you caught is second only to Malfoy, himself, in terms of viciousness and cruelty. _

_The Dark Lord desperately seeks the sword of Gryffindor to further protect himself. I do not know where you have hidden it, but he is furious at the inability of his death eaters to find it. He is pouring every resource into locating it and the talismans of Helga and the Raven Statuette of Rowena. I pray only that they are hidden well. He has taken a great interest in the families descended from the Founders and wishes to have them join him or he will kill them. Hide them well._

_The Daggers of Slytherin, which he retrieved recently, have been stored in Malfoy Manner. They can be found in the Cellar which can be entered by those with Malfoy blood only. Please find enclosed two Talismans which will enable you to enter the Manor should you ever find a reason to do so. The Cellar can be opened through a simple "Alohamora" and the Daggers are enclosed in a glass case just near the door. The charms on the case are standard warding spells and are easily countered by one who is proficient with wards. There are no guards and Malfoy Manner is regularly left untended between the hours of three and seven each afternoon. There is an Elf, who I believe may be able to help you. His name is "Dobby" and he has no affection for his Master. _

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Cassieopeia_

Albus was feeling optimistic again. He'd actually run a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix which didn't end in a fight – because everyone was too stunned by the three successful attacks they had launched; as well as the attack upon Malfoy Manor they had planned.

The Malfoy's, for all their wealth, were not popular amongst _any_ circles of the wizarding world. Almost every member of the Order of the Phoenix had a grudge which made them keen to participate in the raid upon the Manor. He had been forced to be quite selective to form a team of suitable members.

Unfortunately Alastor Moody – one of the senior Aurors in the Order of the Phoenix – had been captured and he needed information on his whereabouts. He picked up a pen and a piece of muggle paper, and began to draft up a reply.

_Dear Cassieopeia,_

_The information you have provided is proving invaluable, I thank you for it all. And yet I wonder at your ability to obtain it. You say you are a member of the Elites, but the identities of the Elites is common knowledge – although unable to be 'proven' – and there is no woman, nor anyone who is not completely loyal to Voldemort._

_One of our operatives was captured during our retrieval of the Daggers. Alastor Moody. Is it possible to rescue him?_

_Who are you?_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Albus sighed as he sealed the letter and cast the "Postal" charm upon it. The charm had been outlawed and declared Dark only a few years earlier, but it was a subtle and private way of sending mail between persons. He dared not use an owl for fear of uncovering his anonymous spy.

The information that had been received was all accurate, and very useful. Their use of the Patronus charm had saved more than a few people from being kissed in recent weeks and the retrieval of the Slytherin Daggers had been a great weight from his mind.

Upon receiving the letter and establishing the truth of the reports, Albus had set about trying to determine who exactly his 'spy' was. He received lists of known Death Eaters from the Ministry, and lists from other spies, and yet there were no Females high enough in the ranks to have access to the kind of information that Cassieopeia was providing, nor any who might have ever 'wavered' from the Dark.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_Your letter was a surprise, pleasant I assure you, but I am impressed that you managed to get it to me so subtly. It is nice to hear a warm word after the years of darkness and constant mistrust._

_I dare not write more than that I am a member of the Elite. Were this information to fall into the wrong hands, my life would be over and I have another fifteen years before that can happen. Consider me a self-serving Slytherin, if you must, as one day I will come to you and tell you my story and I pray that you will believe me and help me._

_Moody is being held in the dungeons of Fort Payne. I believe you are aware of its location. He is in the southern most quarter and is guarded by Dementors. There are only three Death Eaters to be found at that location. Voldemort fears the Dementors and dares not spend too much time near them. He has many bad memories and they love his presence. Be wary when you rescue him – the forest surrounding it is heavily booby-trapped and there are many creatures controlled by Voldemort who roam freely. Moody cannot walk as he has lost a leg. He can barely see. He held up through torture, whatever secrets you have are safe._

_Cassieopeia_

Time went on, and before Albus realised it – three years had passed in which he and Cassieopeia had been communicating quite frequently with almost three hundred letters stored in the locket around his neck.

They had foiled hundreds of attacks around the country and had been able to prevent Voldemort gaining further allies than he already had. The Goblins had been convinced to rejoin the Light side after an attack on Gringotts had been defeated by the Order.

All intelligence – except Cassie's own – suggested that Voldemort was weakened greatly. But Cassie's reports suggested the Voldemort was neither weak, nor greatly damaged by the failed attacks. She had voiced an opinion that there was some otherworldly power behind Voldemort, though she had been unable to confirm it.

Although outwardly optimistic, the continued frequency of attacks launched by Voldemort left Albus worried that she was, indeed, correct – and despite the _weak_ attacks, the Dark Lord was only playing with them.

_Dear Cassie,_

_Thank you for the Lemon Drops. They were most delicious and are in short supply at the moment. As I believe I mentioned a while back, Alastor was safely recovered but was comatose for quite some time. He has woken up again and is up and about – although he is forced to use a wooden leg. We were all saddened to discover that there is nothing that can be done for his eye._

_I fear for your safety, my child. Should you ever need a safe house, there is a safety deposit box located at the Hong Kong Shanghai Bank in Central London. Number seventy seven. The key is attached to this letter. I pray you never need it, but if you do, I will be alerted to your arrival and will offer whatever aid you may need._

_I have taken measures to protect the Founder's items but the wards upon one were broken down recently – does Voldemort have the Talisman of Helga?_

_Albus_

_Dear Albus_

_Voldemort is targeting the Potters. He has heard fragments of some prophesy which makes him fear their son. Hide them and be wary of who you choose to assist you in this. There is a traitor among their friends._

_You may find a solution to Auror Moody's problem in the book "Occular Eccentricities" by Opto M. Etrist. I wish him the best of luck and congratulate him on withstanding even the Dark Lord's own cruciatus._

_Severus Snape is under heavy scrutiny in the inner circle. Do not act on any of his reports, I fear my own reporting places him at greater risk and he is an invaluable asset to whichever side he is loyal. Voldemort fears losing him, and yet he fears keeping him and the eventual threat to his authority. Lucius is jealous of the favor that Snape has curried with Voldemort and tries to cast doubt on his loyalty wherever possible. I pray that you warn Severus and offer him forgiveness for the acts he will be forced to perform to prove his loyalty._

_Lord Voldemort was alerted by a member of the Order as to the location of the Talisman of Helga. He was unable to locate it, however, and consequently destroyed your wards. You can retrieve said Talisman in safety deposit box seventy eight, the key to which can be found in the Shrieking Shack at Hogwarts._

_He searches furiously for the Founders items that are not in his possession and has no immediate plans to attack. Take advantage of the peace. I will warn you before the next attack._

_Cassie_

None of Cassie's letter was news to Albus, this time, but it was good to have confirmation of Severus' report. Her warning about Snape's status made him wary, so he called Snape to his office.

The man in black stalked in, "What is it, Albus?" he demanded, "I was re-arranging my quarters to facilitate the brewing of a new potion!"

"Severus, my child," Albus said, "I have some bad news for you."

Snape sat down with a soft 'thud' "what sort of bad news, Albus?"

"One of my sources amongst the Death Eaters has confirmed my suspicion that you are less than trusted at the moment," Albus said bluntly, "it is suggested that you will be tested in someways."

Snape paled, having witnessed the testing of others, "I cannot do that, Albus-" he said, his voice barely a whisper.

"You must, Severus," Albus said gently, "it is the only way. I know what you must do, and it is the right thing to do."

"Albus-"

"It will be fine, Severus," Albus said calmly, "I will continue to train you in Occlumency, and you will do whatever is necessary to push suspicion elsewhere."

Snape sighed, "how do you know this, Albus?"

"You are not my only informant amongst the Death Eaters."

"There is another one?" Snape looked surprised, "there are _none_ who are not loyal – at least, not in the inner circle."

"There is an Elite who has been providing me with information over the last few years," Albus said quietly, "she was instrumental in locating Alastor, retrieving the Slytherin Daggers, and has even obtained Helga's Talisman for us."

Snape snorted, "she took it from you, and then gave it back to you, you mean?"

"She was with Voldemort when he came across its hiding place, but she must have found it before he did. She has hidden it in Muggle London. I will retrieve it shortly."

"Who is she?"

"She is called Cassieopeia," Dumbledore said, watching for a reaction.

Snape shook his head, "There are only three women who are that close to the Dark Lord," he paused, "four, actually – although one is not marked."

"Bellatrix Black, Narcissa Malfoy, Lucinda and, of course, Elektra Snape," Snape scowled at the folly of his own sister.

_Dear Cassie,_

_Alastor is very grateful for the suggestion of reading material, though I dared not tell him who it came from for fear that he would refuse to read it. He is having a hard enough time coming to terms with the need for Severus to brew the required potions._

_I fear for the outcome of the war if there is a traitor among the close friends of the Potters._

_Albus_

_Dear Albus,_

_The outcome of the war is undeniably about to be decided, but not in any manner that you might expect. Of that I am certain. The spy has not been revealed to us yet, but he is one you would not expect. I pray to god that you have hidden them well._

_Severus passed a veritaserum test. Would it be possible to obtain a sample of whatever antidote he used? I recommend you instruct him further in the arts of occlumency and legimency immediately as Voldemort has begun to show some skill in these himself. It will not be long before he is capable of making full use of the advantages these will bring in testing loyalty and punishing disloyalty._

_He is planning a major attack shortly – I believe it to be upon Hogwarts although he has yet to reveal any details to us. He talks ever more frequently of the Chamber of Secrets and I know he is currently the only person who can access it._

_I dare not say anymore – he suspects everyone of treachery._

_Cassie_

_Dear Cassie,_

_I pray every day, that you are not amongst the ever increasing number of captured Death Eaters. This new law – cast first, question later – increases the danger to those sympathetic to our cause._

_The continuing supply of muggle sweets is proving very interesting. I never knew just how creative the Muggles could be. One day, when this is all over, I will have to share a cup of tea and a few lemon drops with you._

_Albus_

_Dear Albus,_

_The war is over. I can confirm Voldemort is no longer a threat to wizardkind. Harry Potter unwittingly able to reflect the Killing Curse back to Lord Voldemort thanks to his mothers protection charm she cast just before she died. I was present at this scene, James Potter died a hero and Lily Potter placed herself in front of the first curse meant for her son. Severus can confirm my story._

_Be warned, Voldemort is not dead. His spirit was freed from his body and his body is dead, so he is incapable of all but the most simple tricks of survival. I know not where he is, unfortunately, nor whether he will ever come back, but I do not see him giving up on his delusions of grandeur._

_It is unlikely you will hear from me again for a very long time. Death Eaters are easily traced now that the Dark Lord cannot defend them. I have no doubt I will be sent to Azkaban with all the Death Eaters._

_Cassie_

Dumbledore stared at the latest missive from his informant, and smiled – the war was over or, at least, on a temporary hiatus. He could return to teaching and his friends who had been caught in the limbo of war could finally relax and be able to live the life that they had been fighting for.

It was six years since her first letter and not one of them had contained false information. He was thankful that there was at least one member of the Dark Forces who were not true to Voldemort – for they would have lost the war many years earlier if it weren't for her information.

Many hundreds of Death Eaters had been captured; most of them outer circle lackeys who were sentenced to a few months in Azkaban at most. Much of the Inner Circle had been captured, but were pleading imperius; and winning.

He wondered where Cassie was, and what her true identity was. Had she been captured? Only one of the four women in the inner circle had been charged with anything – two of them were not known Death Eaters, while the third had been spirited away by her brother before she could be charged or convicted. Bellatrix Lestrange, nee Black, had been captured after torturing Alice and Frank Longbottom to insanity. She was sentenced to thirty four life sentences in Azkaban.

_Dear Cassie,_

_Please let me know who you are, that I may protect you from Azkaban. _

_Albus._

_Dear Cassie,_

_Are you safe?_

_Albus_

It had been four years of writing to her every week, and he had never had a reply. He was sure she received his letters – after all, they were never returned to the sender – but where was she receiving them? Azkaban? The Auror Cells, where many Death Eaters were still caught, awaiting trial? Somewhere else?

He sighed, he was worried enough about her that he had told Minerva and Severus about her role in the war and explained enough about her that Severus had identified her as Lucinda, the unmarked Death Eater.

_Dear Cassie_

_I pray to god you were not amongst those sent to Azkaban, and I cannot see how you possibly could have been – for you do not strike me as one who kills without remorse, and all those who have already been sentenced were dosed with Veritaserum._

_Please let me know that you are safe._

_Albus_

15 years after the end of the war…

Once again, Albus Dumbledore entered his office with a weary heart. The Dark Lord had risen once more – he could feel it in every fiber of his body. He knew that this was the second war that Cassie had warned him about.

Peter Pettigrew escaped their custody only a few months ago, and was known to be going to find his master – to bring him back to his former status. Naturally the rat had no choice if he wished to regain some level of credibility. He had no support upon the Light Side. If Voldemort did not rise again, then he would spend the rest of his life living as a rat with one less finger than normal.

He sat down in his comfortable chair once more and allowed the song that Fawkes sang to wash over him once more. It was hard work playing the optimist for the naïve children he looked after – but not a duty that he regretted agreeing to. The children needed the opportunity to grow up with their innocence in tact, or they would succumb to the dark side much easier.

Sitting on his desk, was a plain white muggle envelope with his name printed on it in black pen. He frowned and rubbed his eyes; surely he was seeing things. That was Cassie's delivery method – to leave it lying innocently on his desk. Once again, it was accompanied by a small package of muggle sweets.

Dumbledore reached for it with shaky hands, opening the envelope and removing the crisply folded paper and beginning to read.

_Dear Albus,_

_It has been many a year since last I wrote you, but I write now to warn you: the Dark Lord is rising once more. You know, of course, that he inhabited Professor Quirrell's body during Harry Potter's first year. You also know that he spent some time in Narcissa Malfoy's body and had his school journal sent to Hogwarts to wreak havoc. At the moment, the wraith inhabits the body of an abandoned childe._

_Aside from myself and Lucius Malfoy, he is gradually re-gathering the remaining death eaters. He has heard of Snape's apparent betrayal, but does not quite believe it and so he has not called him. Do you wish for Snape to be welcomed back into the fold? I can encourage this, should you wish it. _

_Voldemort has gathered two others to him – one is the man who betrayed the Potters, though I still do not know his name, and the other is a man who escaped from Azkaban twelve years ago. I believe Voldemort to be suspicious of all his followers and he cannot speak often in his new body, so their names remain unknown to Lucius and myself._

_Advise Severus to guide Draco away from the darkness. The boy admires him greatly and would do almost anything for his approval. He despises his own father, a fact which Riddle loves and Lucius is at a loss about. The boy is not truly dark, yet he will submit if someone does not give him another option. Save him from himself_

_Cassie_

_Dear Cassie,_

_It was with great surprise and pleasure that I received your letter. You were not amongst those who went to Azkaban, then? I wonder at the long silence you have held. I hope you were safe and well._

_Although it is widely acknowledged that Sirius Black betrayed the Potters, I now know that it was Peter Pettigrew. The other man you speak of remains unknown to me. Nobody had ever escaped Azkaban until Sirius Black._

_Does Voldemort have plans for the near future? I admit that his recent silence worries me. Mr. Potter also finds this worrying._

_Albus._

_Dear Albus,_

_The Dark Lord always has plans._

_Potter was abnormally wise in fleeing from the Dark Lord last month after the Triwizard Tournament. I apologize for not writing sooner and warning you of the tournament, but I was sent on an assignment to Azkaban and had a nasty reaction to the Dementors. When I returned, the Dark Lord was furious at his failure once more to kill Potter._

_He is much recovered and still, although not as strong as he was during the first war, quite dangerous to those who oppose him. He has discovered some kind of link between himself and Potter and is trying to possess the boy, though I do not quite know how. Since Halloween all those years ago, Voldemort's spirit was irrevocably splintered from his body. Despite recovering his body, his spirit is not tied as strongly to a physical presence. He can send his spirit elsewhere and, apparently, possess people with whom he shares some bizarre connection._

_He wishes to destroy you, before Potter, – you are a figurehead who brings people together. Stay safe – for I do not know to whom I would send this information were you to fall._

_Severus will be welcomed back into the fold – his obsequiousness around Lucius has more than paid off. His absence at the initial gathering was a blow, although not altogether unexpected and one that I and several others were easily able to explain. His invitation will be within the next fortnight – he will face the traitor tests once more. I pray to god that he is prepared. Karkaroff has been killed. His body was deposited in Novosibirsk and is unlikely to be found for a few hundred years, unfortunately._

_There are plans to have Potter expelled from Hogwarts, according to Lucius. I do not know how they will achieve this, but Lucius and Bella have been asked to see that he can no longer attend the school. You must prevent this at all costs – I know the contents of the Prophecy (Voldemort remains ignorant at this time). Lucius is in control of much of the Ministry, unfortunately, and I must warn you that there are plans afoot to make Hogwarts far less of a sanctuary than it has been in the past. Dolores Umbridge is to become High Inquisitor of Hogwarts, a Ministerial position which enables the Minister to govern the running of the school._

_Cassie_

_Dear Cassie,_

_Harry was cleared by the Wizengamot. It was an ingenious plan, I must admit. The poor boy is not sleeping well. Is this what you mean by Voldemort trying to possess him? I must admit, I am at a loss as to how to protect the boy. It appears that his destiny is to fight Voldemort._

_Your safety deposit box is still safe, should you ever need it. Severus has been alerted as to your existence and will assist you should you ever need help. He has prepared a supply of the potions he believes to be important for Death Eaters and will leave them behind after the next meeting._

_Albus_

_Dear Albus,_

_You fought well at the Department of Mysteries. So did Potter. He requires duelling practice soon or else he will not survive the coming year. The Dark Lord no longer fears him and has big plans for the future. I have detailed what I know below._

_It is a three-phase plan. He will conquer Potter's mind, after which he will bring the boy into the Death Eaters and divide the Light through betrayal. The second phase will be to gain control of the Ministry, a symbolic move more than anything else. This is actually already underway, with Lucius buying and blackmailing support from as many members of the Ministry as possible. The third and final phase will be taking over Hogwarts which will be the final step to ultimate control of magical britain._

_I suppose you might consider it lucky that he has no interest in muggles – be it killing them or otherwise – at this time, as he is too caught up in controlling the wizarding world._

_Thank Severus for the potions, they proved very useful. Salazar's potion journals recently fell into my possession – I have made a copy and enclosed it below, please deliver them to Severus with my compliments. They can be enlarged through the Gargantuan hex, only. _

_Potter must continue Occlumency if he is to have any hope of facing the Dark Lord on even grounds. I know the prophecy and while Voldemort is not targeting Potter specifically anymore, he will not hesitate to kill the boy if given an opportunity. The child is strong - –ore magically and mentally powerful than anyone I have ever encountered and he easily overpowers Lord Voldemort; he requires training urgently if he is to have a hope in hell of defeating the Dark Lord. _

_Cassie_

_Dear Cassie,_

_One of our students has gone missing. I fear Harry will try and chase her. Are you aware of the whereabouts of Miss. Hermione Granger? If she is not found soon, I believe that nothing will stop Harry from going to Voldemort himself._

_If you know where she is, if you have any way of getting her back to us – I beg of you… return her to us! Harry Potter is likely to go charging off to battle if we do not locate her soon! I cannot let that happen: although he has made vast improvements in recent months, he is not yet capable of fighting the Dark Lord._

_Albus_

Albus Dumbledore surveyed his domain worriedly. Although at first glance everything would appear to be normal, he was well aware that things were going crazy. A young witch had disappeared without a trace three days ago.

Hermione Granger was missing.

Only a small number of people were aware of this, and were searching high and low for her, but the fact remained that she was missing and certain people were likely to go haring after her on a crazy scheme if she was not recovered soon, dead or alive.

It was dinner time and the Great Hall was filled completely by students eating peacefully, conversing about everything from homework to quidditch to the Dark Lord. He, himself, was absently participating in a conversation amongst the staff about the upcoming Gryffindor – Slytherin quidditch match, but was merely feigning attentiveness.

_Boom!_

The two doors to the Great Hall swung open, hitting the wall loudly. A figure stood exactly centered, cloaked and hooded so that they were un-recognizeable. Albus rose, his wand in hand, "Who are you?" he demanded, his voice controlled and powerful.

"My name is Cassieopeia!" the person stated, "I have come to speak with you, Albus!"

"Cassie?" Albus' jaw dropped and he looked to be at a loss, "Well- I… Uh-"

"Why don't you join us in Albus' office, Ma'am," Snape said smoothly, his own eyes wide in surprise, as he interrupted Dumbledore's stunned mutterings, "I'm sure you have much to say."

"Aye, Severus," the woman agreed, "that I do."

She followed Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall out of the Great Hall and up to the gargoyle that guarded the Dumbledore's inner sanctum. He murmured the password and the four of them entered.

As soon as the door swung shut, Cassie took out two wands and handed them to Snape, "I know you will not talk to me until you feel secure, Severus," she murmured at his surprised expression, her voice silky and smooth.

"Cassie," Albus was stunned, "I must admit, I am surprised to see you here…"

"Your last message was urgent, I felt my response needed to be relayed in person."

"You've been communicating with her?" Snape sounded surprised, "not just receiving missives?"

"Someone had to show her we care," Dumbledore shrugged, "That those who join and then repent are not alone." He threw a meaningful look at Severus Snape who had the grace to look apologetic – he knew firsthand what he was talking about.

"Hermione Granger is very much alive," Cassie said softly, "but she is very different to what you may think," Cassie sighed, "an accidental curse combination broke her time-turner sending her twenty years into the past. She was forced to come back a day at a time. You see her before you as Lucinda Cassiopeia Emerys, the thrice marked Death Eater."

"What!" McGonagall exploded, "Hermione!"

Cassie dipped her head, "To all intents and purposes, Hermione is dead," She said gently, "I created the identity of Lucinda Cassieopeia Emerys when I was sent to Azkaban after I first arrived twenty years ago. Voldemort rescued me from the prison and offered me the means to survive."

"Why?" Dumbledore asked hesitantly.

"Because there is a difference between what is right, and what is easy," Cassie said quietly, "because I could fulfill the role required by the light side, in order to facilitate the first downfall of Lord Voldemort."

McGonagall looked like she was going to cry.

Cassie sighed.

"_Lucinda!_" Snape hissed, his face frozen in shock.

"You know of her?" Dumbledore looked at him in surprise.

"I told you about her," Snape replied, "She's second only to Voldemort himself," he paused, "above reproach, at least in front of the other Death Eaters."

Cassie smiled mysteriously.

"Why come back to Hogwarts now?" McGonagall asked finally, "why wait so long?"

"After being convicted by Potter and Black," she actually sneered slightly at their names, "who were the apples of the Lights eyes, I didn't think you'd believe my story. After all, how likely is it that a woman travels twenty years into the past, with no identification and without her wand?" she shook her head, "and after that, it just wasn't safe."

"Your communication stopped after the fall of the Dark Lord," Albus said with a sad sigh; here was yet another student he had failed, "what happened to you?"

"I took the opportunity afforded by having fourteen years to myself, to do the things I'd not had a chance to do as a teenager. I finished my education, received my NEWTs and OWLs and did some travel," she shrugged, "I didn't communicate with you because for a while, I wanted to forget," She shook her head bitterly, "I wanted to forget all the horrible things I've had to do – the things I've survived."

"What brought you back?" Snape asked, "what do you want?"

Hermione shrugged, "World Peace would be nice," she said in bemusement, "but I'll settle for being a member of the Order of the Phoenix and getting a little credit for my work."

"You'll continue to spy, then?"

"If that's what you need," she shrugged.

There was silence as everyone decided the best way to approach the situation. Finally Snape withdrew a small vial and passed it to Dumbledore.

The Headmaster glanced at it, "You will submit to veritaserum to confirm your story?" he asked.

"I'm almost immune to three drops," she said quietly, "Snape's antidote is very good."

There was a pause as everyone digested this.

"Seven drops in conjunction with a _Veritas _spell usually works," she said finally.

"Seven drops and a Veritas it is, then," Snape said, without malice, knowing she spoke the truth and was actually recommending an overdose – his testing had shown that the antidote made one immune to three drops, but five would usually do the trick; six without a _Veritas_.

She opened her mouth and the requisite seven drops were delivered. She swallowed and then allowed the casting of the _Veritas_.

"State your name, age and date of birth, please." Dumbledore said, commencing the program.

"Lucinda Cassieopeia Emerys," she said in a dull voice, "born Hermione Anne Granger on the 8th March 1986, age thirty seven."

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"Yes."

"Do you support Voldemort."

"No."

"Have you been supplying me with information about the attacks he plans to launch."

"Yes."

"Why did you not provide me with more information, as your position would have been able to obtain?"

"I feared for my life and my continuing ability to provide information if I gave you too much. I also feared alerting Voldemort to Severus' presence as a spy."

"Is everything you have told us today the complete truth?"

"Yes."

"Why did you come to Hogwarts?"

"I want-," she paused, her dulled eyes blinking and lightening slightly as she fought the Veritaserum, then dulled again, "I want validation."

"Validation?" Minerva McGonagall prompted.

"I want someone to say well done," Hermione said dully, "to tell me that what I'm doing is not pointless – that I have not betrayed my background."

"Will you betray the Light?"

"One can never predict the future," she said dully.

"How did you earn your position?" Snape asked.

"I played to Voldemorts need for stimulation," she said.

"What do you mean by stimulation?"

She tried to fight the Veritaserum again, before it overpowered her, "Intellectual stimulation, physical stimulation, emotional stimulation – whatever was needed."

"You have never bowed down before the Dark Lord, why is that?" Snape asked.

"I refused," Hermione said simply.

"I think that is enough," Dumbledore said. Snape dosed her with the antidote, looking at her with a mixed expression on his face.

"You slept with Voldemort," McGonagall was looking horrified.

"No," Hermione shook her head, "I slept with Tom Riddle; the charming, attractive boy. When he became the physical monstrosity he is today, I refused. Bella stepped up to the position of consort, while I became a trusted ally."

"He was at _least_ thirty years your senior!"

Hermione shrugged, "it wasn't the best time in my life," she said finally, "I was living in a time and place where I had nothing – no money, no friends, no wand; only the clothes on my back – he offered me a means to survive. I took it.

"I didn't want to be just another Death Eater, though," she shrugged, "especially not a mudblood one at that. So I did what was needed to secure my place as the second-in-command."

"Have you killed people?" Dumbledore looked upset.

Cassie fixed her eyes upon his in a cold stare, "what do you think?" she countered.

He nodded sadly, "there is a meeting of the Order tonight. You will be inducted under an alias to ensure your cover is better maintained."

She dipped her head in acquiescence.

"Hermione-" McGonagall started, then paused, shaking her head and blushing, "Cassie, how do you support yourself? You had no parents, no friends, no money…"

"For a while," Cassie shook out her long dark hair, "I lived hand-to-mouth, bussing tables, working in the muggle world. Now I have no need of work to support myself. I tend to do whatever takes my fancy," she said.

Later that night, Cassie apparated to 12 Grimmauld Place, where order meetings were still being held, and entered the building, accompanied by Severus – who had barely left her side since her identity had been revealed. He led her into the drawing room and motioned her into a seat.

"We're a little early," he said smoothly, his voice like melted chocolate, "I had some matters I wanted to discuss with you."

She looked at him expectently, her chocolate brown eyes guileless and open, a feigned innocence better than any he'd ever seen, "Yes, Severus?"

"You saved my life, several times," he said, "why?"

"You're a good man," she said with a shrug.

"I verbally abused you for five and a half years!" he countered.

"You saved my life several times during those five and a half years," she returned, "not to mention you actually had to survive to those years to be able to verbally emasculate Harry several times a week," she shrugged, "he needed the normalcy you provided."

He stared at her and frowned, for some reason he couldn't bring himself to say what he wanted to say straight away. Finally he said bluntly, "I don't trust you."

She laughed arrogantly, "I don't blame you." Her voice was smug.

The two sat in silence for ten minutes, both of them watching the other in wry amusement as they waited for the other to make some comment.

The silence was, however, interrupted by the sound of people apparating into the building while others used the front door. There was the sound of greetings, a bit of back-slapping, and people gradually filtered into the drawing room where Dobby and Winky had begun serving hot drinks. Neither of them would come near Severus or Cassie.

The new arrivals glanced at the two Death Eaters curiously, wondering who this woman with Snape was and why she was present for an Order meeting. None made the effort to approach her and speak to her, save Mad-Eye Moody who had spotted her Dark Mark. He strode towards her, his wand raised, "Death Eater!" he hissed, viciously.

She smirked, "Well, well, well," she shook her head in amusement, "Alastor Moody has a wandering eye," she taunted, not looking the least concerned at having such a wand pointed at her heart.

"She is not marked," Remus Lupin piped up from the other side of the room, looking at Alastor in confusion. Cassie had worn sleeveless robes on purpose to show that she was not marked.

"She is!" Alastor insisted.

Cassie laughed hollowly, "Mad-Eye Moody, when speaking to a woman it is polite to keep your eyes to the face… that's shameful!"

"Snape!" the Auror hissed, "you brought a Death Eater here!"

"Now, now, Alastor," Albus appeared in the doorway, "Ms. Emerys is here at my request."

"She's a Death Eater, Albus!" the man scowled.

"Yes, I'm aware of that," Albus shook his head, "but I believe her to be trustworthy."

"Mr. Moody, please lower your wand," Cassie said coolly, "I may have come in peace, but I will _not_ tolerate threats!"

"Quiet, _Death Eater Whore_!" Moody countered.

"Alastor!" Albus snapped, "Enough! All will be explained during the meeting!"

There was silence for a few minutes, before finally Moody lowered his wand and stepped back, "I'm watching you," he said as he walked away.

She laughed coldly, "you can look, but don't touch," she said with a sneer.

Everyone settled in for the meeting until finally Dumbledore took the attendance. When that was completed, he began to address the Order, "may I first begin by dealing with the disappearance of Hermione Granger. I would like to alert all members that she has been found and returned to us."

"Is she alright?" Molly Weasley demanded worriedly.

"She is fine, Molly," Dumbledore said kindly, "Perhaps different from how you remember her, but she has had quite an experience."

"Who's the bleeding Death Eater, Albus?" Moody snapped.

"Allow me, Albus," Cassie said calmly, her voice a silky texture that made many men shift in their seats. She rose to address the Order, "My name is Lucinda Cassieopeia Emerys."

"Cassie has been sending me regular missives, detailing the exact plans Voldemort has, including people he has been targeting, purges of his own forces, major attacks – as many as she could do without risking her own safety, and that of other spies of which she was aware."

"And what proof do we have that this isn't some elaborate ploy by You Know Who to kill Dumbledore or Potter?" Moody demanded.

"None," Cassie smirked, "although I think you can guarantee that if I wanted to kill either of them, they'd already be dead. And if I was setting up an elaborate hoax, I would have finished it off years ago – probably during the First War."

"Cassie is to be inducted into the Order of the Phoenix this evening," Dumbledore continued, as though the by-play had not happened.

"WHAT!" There was absolute outrage as everyone present in the room, save four, exploded in fury, confusion and frustration.

Snape did not say a word, knowing and understanding that some people were not dark, even though they were Death Eaters. McGonagall said nothing, because she had faith in her student, and had witnessed the Veritaserum interview that morning. Dumbledore, of course, remained silent and let everything run its course. Cassie just watched in amusement.

"You will submit to a Veritaserum interview?" one of the Weasley boys, she could not remember which, demanded

"I will not."

"Why ever not?" Molly Weasley sounded surprised, "unless you have something to hide?"

"I have plenty to hide," Cassie said coolly, "and if I recall, there is nothing in the charter of the Order of the Phoenix which demands a Veritaserum interview before one can join. There is, instead, the Phoenix ritual, whereby the future member swears in the presence of a phoenix."

"Fawkes cannot attend at this time, Cassie," Dumbledore said softly.

"Fawkes need not attend, Albus," Cassie smirked, "I know of another Phoenix who will assist in this matter."

"Indeed?" Dumbledore looked surprised.

Cassie whistled a smooth sound and with a light 'pop' a brilliant black and silver phoenix appeared, "this is Emerys," she said, "She adopted me recently." She smirked, "she is one of the Elder Phoenix'."

"Merlin!" Remus Lupin exploded from the back, "The Elder Phoenix' are thought to be only rumor and speculation!"

"Clearly, they are not," she spoke with a tinge of amusement in her voice."

"They only favor those who are true to their beliefs. It is impossible to lie in front of them!" he continued

"How can we guarantee her beliefs are our beliefs?" Moody sneered.

"One can only speak honestly in front of an Elder Phoenix," Remus said calmly, "as long as the questions are focused appropriately any discrepancies will be discovered."

"So who gets to ask the questions?"

"A combination of yourself, Severus and Albus?" Remus suggested hesitantly.

Cassie snorted, "there will be _one_ person asking the questions," she said coolly, "and it will be either Severus or Albus. Both of whom know enough of the situation to ask appropriate questions, is that clear?" Her voice was reminiscent of an Auror Drill Sergeant and even Moody had to restrain himself from saluting.

"I will ask the questions, if you please," Severus said with a sneer.

Albus beamed and waved his wand, causing small piles of paper to appear in front of each member of the Order, "anyone with any suggestions for questions should write them down and pass them to me," he instructed, "if I deem them relevant I shall pass them to Severus."

There were a few minutes of silence as everyone scribbled down some questions and passed the paper onwards. Cassie sat down and Emerys perched upon her shoulder.

"Lucinda," Severus said, sneering slightly, "Please state your full name and age."

"Lucinda Cassieopeia Emerys," she said calmly.

Emerys nuzzled her lightly and she smiled faintly.

"And your age?"

"Thirty Seven,"

"Your occupation?"

"Globe trotter," she said smoothly.

"Why did you join the Death Eaters?"

"I was sent to Azkaban for being a Death Eater on my seventeenth birthday," she said quietly, "during Voldemort's first rise to Power. He rescued me. I had no money, no friends and no qualifications, so I joined him to ensure my survival."

"What was your role among the Death Eaters?"

"At first I was a member of the Elite," she said, "just a powerful Death Eater, but I earned a place as Voldemort's second in command early on. I am seen to be the strongest supporter and I am beyond reproach by other Death Eaters."

"How long have you been writing to Albus?"

"Nineteen years," Cassie replied. Emerys chirped disapprovingly and she frowned and counted back in her head, "Sorry, nineteen and a half. Albus can confirm it."

"What sort of information have you provided?"

"Details of planned attacks, the internal workings of the Death Eaters, locations of captives, things like that."

"What was your role in the Slytherin Dagger fiasco?" Snape frowned at the piece of parchment in front of him.

"I was there when Tom first obtained it," she said with a faint smirk, "I provided Albus with the talismans to allow entry to Malfoy manor and their location so he could retrieve them."

"And Salazar's Journal?"

"Tom was very fond of those, though he could not read them as they were in an ancient tongue. Ultimately he passed them to me as I was able to understand and use the information – I duplicated them and sent them to Dumbledore to pass to Severus."

"Have you explained any of the information to Voldemort?"

"Only that which I believed him to already know."

"What was your role in the fall of the Potters?"

"I was present that night," Cassie scowled, "I dropped the wards that were not dependent upon the Fidelius Curse. Wormtail was _incapable_ of doing it himself so we were delayed and the Potters were warned."

"What happened to you after Voldemort's fall?"

"I travelled," she said coolly, "finished my studies and toured the world."

Snape perked up, "Your studies? What sort of studies did you do?"

"I completed my Mastery in my chosen fields and earned some practical experience in some of them. I took a few muggle degrees and by the time that was done, Lord Voldemort had been resurrected and I was forced to return to active service."

"What were your chosen fields?"

"Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Arithmancy, Runes, Medi-Magic,"

"Have you been communicating with Albus recently?"

"I have."

"What about?"

"Whatever comes up," she shrugged, "I received word from him that Ms. Granger had disappeared and determined where she was so I came in person to report it as it was complicated."

"Where is Ms. Granger?"

"I cannot answer that," she said calmly, her eyes frosty and quiet, "suffice it to say she is in _no_ danger whatsoever and Voldemort does not have her." She smirked, "Indeed he is quite put out with Albus, believing him to have spirited the girl off to who-knows-where."

"Do you serve the Light?"

"I serve no-one."

"You do not serve the Dark?"

"I am forced to answer to Voldemort, but I do not support him."

"Will you be loyal to the Order of the Phoenix?"

"I believe so," she said, then in the most openly honest statement she had made under their 'honesty test' she said quietly, "but one can never predict the future."

"That will be all, Severus," Dumbledore said after an outraged mutter spread across the room, "it was a thorough interrogation, handled well by Ms. Emerys."

Cassie was ignoring all involved, however, and was talking to Emerys instead, thanking her for her assistance and then sending her on her way. She finally looked up to meet stares from all members of the Order, some were still openly hostile, while others were more hesitantly welcoming.

"Where are you marked?" Remus demanded, "if not upon your arm?"

Cassie frowned and glanced at the werewolf, "I would very much prefer not to answer that," she said, "if you must know, I'm sure Moody is capable of informing you."

"It must be an interesting experience when you're summoned," the afore-mentioned Auror sneered.

"Oh, I assure you," Cassie smirked back, "it's one of the few benefits to being in Tom's service."

"Where is she marked, Moody?"

Cassie lifted a sardonic eyebrow, at the position Moody found himself in.

"She's uhh- well- that is to say-"

"What Moody is trying, and failing, to say," Cassie said with a smirk, "is that I have been marked in a rather unique location. Apart from bearing Tom's personal seal upon my breasts – as Bellatrix Lestrange does – I am marked by the Dark Mark upon my crotch."

There was a stunned silence.

"D'you mean to say we're supposed to accept his _whore_ into the Order of the Phoenix?" Bill Weasley exploded.

Cassie suddenly went cross-eyed and a small sigh escaped her, "Well fuck," She mumbled as her eyes opened, "You'll have to excuse me, but I am being summoned. All going well I shall return in a few hours."

She rose, gripping the chair lightly to help her stand, and made her way to the door.

There was a hiss as Snape clasped his hand to his right forearm, "Fuck!" he breathed, "I'm being summoned too."

"Fare well, Severus," Dumbledore said calmly, "Stay safe, both of you."

Cassie gasped again, "Fuck! Severus get your lazy god-forsaken ass over here. I'm late and I'm going to need a fucking good excuse. You're it." She grabbed the Death Eater spy and, with a 'pop' disappeared from sight.

"I thought you couldn't apparate from here, unless you were a Black!" Minerva gasped.

"You can't."

"She's no relation of mine!" Tonks sneered.

"No, she's not," Albus said firmly, "but I believe she may have a talisman which enables her to apparate through anti-apparition wardings.

Two hours later, Cassie and Severus reappeared at 12 Grimmauld Place, with a 'pop'. They staggered into the meeting room.

"Madam Pomfrey!" Cassie said calmly to the nurse who was moving towards them, "he was the unfortunate victim of a malicious _Cruciatus_ and several other of the nastier hexes during a duel with Lucius. He also received a dosage of the lingering wounds potion."

"Oh!" Poppy Pomfrey began to wring her hands, "we haven't the formula to the antidote for that!" she mumbled, "I dare not give him anything else, either!"

"Be calm, madam," Cassie said with a faint drawl, "I've already administered the antidote to him, he is a few minutes from being able to be treated normally."

The rest of the room, still in their meeting, seemed somewhat horrified at the state of the loathed Potions Master. "Albus please make a portkey for the hospital wing!" Pomfrey said finally, "he can be best treated there. I assume we must wait another ten minutes before treating him?"

"I would estimate that to be correct," Cassie said calmly, handing over a vial, "this is my last store of the antidote should you require it. I will arrange for the formula to be provided you."

"Thank you," Poppy nodded stiffly, taking the proferred portkey from Dumbledore and disappearing with her patient.

Albus turned to Cassie, "What happened, Cassie?"

Cassie frowned, "it wasn't good. Lucius has been sowing seeds of dissent against Severus and he is further up the food chain. Voldemort is deeply mistrustful of Severus and saw no reason not to do a little discipline – whether warranted or not."

"Can you perhaps show us the meeting?"

Cassie frowned thoughtfully, then murmured softly, "Accio!"

A silver basin appeared before her and with whispered, "Deltrius," the silvery substance within was summoned back into her mind. She flinched back and her face paled violently. A few moments later, however, she sucked in a breath of air, placed her wand – a metal black stick – to her forehead and delivered a single silver strand to the basin.

"Each of you will dip your wands into the liquid as one," she said, "if you wish to see it."

It is Dark and dreary in the clearing where they are meeting. Cassie apparates in with Severus in one hand.

"You're late, Lucinda!" Voldemort's voice is like fingernails on a chalkboard.

She dipped her head, "I apologize, Thomas," her voice is smooth as silk, "I was visiting Hogwarts for some books within the restricted section, when I spotted Severus struggling to escape from some professor's conversation so I he could apparate to you. I interceded and brought him along with me."

"How _generous _of you," he seemed almost proud, "you are lucky, yougn Severus," he said, "that Lucy seems to like you."

"Master," Severus dropped to his knees, bowing deeply before shuffling to a place that was his in the circle.

The circle was soon filled by Death Eaters apparating in with loud 'cracks' that made Cassie sneer – could they not do so _silently_? She had moved to stand alongside Lord Voldemort, a stony mask across her face.

After a few moments there was a high-pitched giggle as Bellatrix apparated in and strutted over to Voldemort, kissing his hand, "My lord!"

"Why do I put up with her?" Voldemort scowled after she had departed, his voice soft enough that only Cassie could hear.

"Because _I_ wouldn't have you!" Cassie smirked, "and I've heard she gives good head."

"My faithful, and not so faithful, Death Eaters!" Lord Voldemort began when he had been greeted by all the Death Eaters, "You have been gathered here today for a variety of reasons!"

"First! To detail the coming attacks-"

He launched into a lengthy monologue on the upcoming attacks, but not stating dates or times; only what would be targeted and who would be attacking. Cassie remained relatively motionless throughout his speech, although she allowed Voldemort's hands to roam her body at will. He massaged her breasts somewhat violently, and stroked her clitoris bringing her close to orgasm, yet she took in every word and ultimately stepped away before he could bring her over the edge.

"Lucius, Report!" Voldemort barked upon Cassie removing herself from his wandering hands, only to have him activate her Dark Marks.

"My Lord," Lucius bowed, "my son Draco reports they had a strange woman, named Cassie barge into Hogwarts this morning – her hood was up and her identity was not known."

"Interesting information. Severus, what information do you have on this woman?"

Snape bowed, "My Lord, she is believed to be a member of a faction rivalling your own in America although I do not know which. She is apparently reporting upon their movements as they have shown an interest in Britain."

"That is not very informative, Severus!" Voldemort barked, "_Crucio!_"

Snape fell to the ground, crying out at the pain.

"My lord," Cassie stepped forwards, back into reach of Voldemort, "perhaps now is not an appropriate time to curse Severus. Let us allow Lucius to finish his report uninterrupted."

Snape was allowed to return to his place in the circle, amidst sneers and hisses.

"Do continue, Lucius," Voldemort drawled, his hand returning to Cassie's body, while his wand surreptitiously cast a light cruciatus upon her. His every touch was torture to her, yet she stood stock still, pretending to listen to Lucius' report. Just as she felt she was about to pass out, Voldemort removed his hand – although he left the curse on and she let out a softly relieved sigh.

"Satisfactory work, Lucius," Voldemort sneered.

"I disagree, my lord," Cassie said with a snide tone, "he has had two weeks to capture a seventeen year old _mudblood_, who has not even graduated school. She has since disappeared and _he_ failed to report this, my lord."

"Lucius?" Voldemort looked exceedingly unhappy, "you were not trying to decieve me, were you?"

"No my lord, _never_!" Lucius bowed hastily.

"What have you to say about the disappearance of that mudblood?"

"She disappeared as though apparating from the middle of Hogsmeade, my lord," Lucius reported, "it is my opinion that Dumbledore has spirited her away – I have mentioned that before."

"And Severus reports that is _not_ the case!" Voldemort sneered.

"My lord, are you sure you can trust Severus' words?" Lucius queried, "he does, after all, spend an awful lot of time with that mudblood-lover. And one cannot guarantee that he is told of everything that is done by that wretched Order!"

"That is true," Voldemort admitted.

The meeting continued with several other prominent Death Eaters making reports before Voldemort dismissed all save Lucius and Severus.

"Since you two cannot seem to agree, you will both duel."

The two men eyed each other warily and Cassie had to admit it was likely to be very interesting to see the outcome of the duel as both were recognized as fatally dangerous with their wands.

It was a long duel – almost half an hour in length – and ended only because Voldemort ordered it. Malfoy was dismissed and Severus was sent to the Potions laboratory to inventory supplies until Cassie was available to return him directly to his rooms at Hogwarts.

The members of the Order all blinked as they came back to reality. "What happened after that, Lucinda?" Remus queried, "why did you not show us the remainder of the meeting?"

"The remainder of the meeting is of no concern to the Order of the Phoenix," Cassie said coldly. "I was being punished for intervening in one of his decisions in front of his Death Eaters."

"I don't believe you!" Alastor Moody said with a scowl, his magical eye roving.

"Nor do I!"

Albus looked at her apologetically, "I must ask you to place the remainder of the memory in the pensieve," he said, "I fear it is the only way they will trust you."

She sighed, but did as he requested.

"Lucinda, you know better than to undermine me in front of the Death Eaters!" Voldemort said coldly.

"My lord, it did not seem right to have Severus screaming under cruciatus when Lucius was trying to speak!" her voice was callous and cold, "and Lucius had failed in his duty. It was only right to bring it to your attention."

"You must be punished."

"As you wish, my lord." She submitted, "what would you do?"

"Bend over!"

Cassie did as instructed, faint tears forming in her eyes as her robes were lifted from behind. Voldemort pressed his wand into her cunt and in a vicious voice, said "_Crucio!_"

Waves of pain shuddered through her body, her every muscle felt like it was on fire. Internal crucio's were ever-so much more painful than external ones. She did not make a sound, save a solitary gasp, knowing a punishment was only ever more severe if she screamed.

A few moments later, the curse was ended and a quick brush of his wand over her clitoris sent her into orgasm as her over-stimulated nerves took one-too-many a beating.

"My Lord," she said, her voice raspy and her breathing disordered.

"You were at Hogwarts today, why?"

"Research my lord," she whispered, "for Salazar's journals! I hoped that the Restricted Section might contain resources that I could not locate elsewhere."

"And did it?"

"There was a little," She admitted, "but I did not have a chance to analyse it."

"You know better than to go to a muggle-lovers-haven without my permission, do you not?"

"Yes, my lord!" she said, her voice recovering.

"_Excruce!_" he cast.

Cassie felt her blood begin to bubble – as was the nature of the curse – and braced herself for further pain as the pressure in her veins build up.

"That's the way, my princess," he stroked her body, tweaking her breasts, "if only all my Death Eaters were so strong."

He touched his wand to her Dark Mark, "_pungo!_" he murmured and her three dark symbols came to life as though he were summoning her. She whimpered.

Finally he released her from the various spells, "Collect yourself then return Severus to his quarters. I expect better from you."

"Yes, Tom."

She collected her belongings and returned herself to a state of immaculate presentation before disappearing down the corridor to the laboratories where she found Snape making notes in a notebook.

"Come along Severus," She said coolly, as though nothing had happened, "we must go."

He placed his notepad on the bench and stepped towards her, his steps shaky. When he reached her he placed a hand upon her shoulder, re-opening a wound from the slashing hex Lucius had hit him with. She made no move to place a hand upon his shoulder to assist in the disapparition.

"You're shaking!" he said in surprise.

Her voice was stone, "Come along." She disapparated with a 'pop'.

When everyone returned to themselves, everyone looked at her in pity. Some looking decidedly green. Cassie had not tried to hide emotions nor any of the sensory details of the night from the audience and they had felt both her pain and her pleasure.

Albus looked at her sadly, "I am sorry you were forced to go through that," he said quietly.

She did not say anything, but stood stonily, waiting for any more attacks on her veracity. Unsurprisingly there didn't seem to be any forthcoming. Finally Molly Weasley spoke up, "How can you let him do _that_ to you?" she demanded, looking sickened, "have you no pride?"

Cassie fixed her gaze upon Molly's and said coldly, "I assure you, I have pride – but if I must sacrifice it to win this war, then so be it."

"But He- You-"

"He tortured me sexually?" Cassie said, her voice frosty, "and then brought me to orgasm? Yes, I suppose that's one way of putting it."

"You _enjoyed_ it!"

Cassie raised an eyebrow, "considering your abnormally large family, I have no doubt that you enjoy a good orgasm too."

"Not with the Dark Lord!"

"I don't believe my sexual partners are of any concern to you, Mrs. Weasley."

"We will now take a vote upon Ms. Emerys joining the Order of the Phoenix. Depending upon the outcome, she will be inducted tonight." Albus said, "I will begin by voting Aye."

Around the table they went, "Aye," said Moody gruffly, looking at Cassie strangely.

"Nay," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Aye," said Fred.

"Nay," said George.

The rest of the Weasley's said "Aye".

Remus Lupin said "Aye".

Minerva said "Aye"

Mundungus, Kingsley, Tonks and Andromeda all said "Nay,"

Flitwick said "Nay," with a faintly apologetic look to Dumbledore.

It came up balanced at twenty five to twenty five. Dumbledore looked perplexed, "_well_!" he muttered, "we shall have to get Poppy and Severus to vote," he said finally, he called them through the firecall.

"Yes, Albus, what is it?" Poppy demanded.

"I'll need you to treat Ms. Emerys shortly for an internal cruciatus, extended summoning and an Excruce curse to the tune of twenty minutes each," he said calmly, "but first I need your vote and Severus' vote upon her membership to the Order."

"Aye!" Severus called from his bed.

"Poppy?"

The medi-witch sighed, "Nay," she said finally, "send her through, and I will treat her."

"Thank you, madam," Cassie said coolly, "But I do not need to be treated. I am quite capable of taking care of myself."

"Come on! Cassie!" Snape snapped, "An internal cruciatus has lingering effects – you'll need treatment."

"I can provide it myself, thank you," Cassie said frostily, "It is not the first time, nor will it be the last time that I have felt that particular curse upon my body." She turned back to the Order, "As you have reached your decision, you will excuse me if I do not hang around. I have already put myself at enough risk by being here – if you will not allow me membership, I see no reason to extend the danger to my person."

"Fifty percent is not a failing vote," Dumbledore said gently.

"Nor is it a victorious vote," Hermione said calmly, "The Order Charter demands an eighty percent majority. It would be wrong to abandon the traditions that have got you so far."

_Dear Cassie,_

_I feel I must apologize for your not receiving membership to the Order. You would have been a valuable resource, and I believe we would have been quite helpful to you. You can be admitted on probation, should you still wish it. An even split suggests some doubt, but not enough to refuse you entry. If you take this opportunity up, you would be entitled to all the benefits of full membership but might lose your membership after six months if the Council is not satisfied with your performance._

_Severus says that you have been present at all his meetings of late and have intervened on his behalf several times. I thank you on his behalf. He would thank you himself, but dares not write to you for fear of endangering either one of you._

_Should you ever need anything, let me know._

_Albus._

_Dear Cassie,_

_I wonder at not having heard from you for several months. Severus says you have been present at all the revels and everything seems to be normal._

_He claims you were punished in front of Lucius Malfoy and himself one time. I see this as positive for Severus, but not for yourself. Do not let yourself be destroyed or lowered to Lucius' position. There is naught to gain from that._

_I am here if you need me._

_Albus_

_Dear Cassie,_

_Strange rumours are reaching my ears and I seek your confirmation. Harry said a Death Eater extracted a large quantity of his blood recently. He said she was female and not marked. Apparently he dreamed that a woman claiming to be Hermione Granger cast the Avada Kedavra curse at Lord Voldemort and succeeded in killing him. Severus' stories confirm this._

_Is it true?_

_Cassie, I worry for you. I have not heard from you and yet I hear these rumours. What is going on?_

_Albus_

_Dear Albus, _

_All is well._

_The Dark Lord is dead. I say this truthfully and honestly – my marks have disappeared. I can only assume that Severus' has as well, and hopefully Harry's scar._

_I saw the article in the Daily Prophet a few weeks ago – I am not only identified by name as Lucinda Cassieopeia Emerys, but Hermione Granger. They want me to return, Albus. I cannot. Mrs. Weasley is quoted as saying "we knew she could do it" – she was the bitch who could not look me in the face. I cannot face that._

_I should not have to._

_Cassie._

_Dear Cassie,_

_Although I cannot truly understand what you are going through, I am trying to empathise. _

_Molly is quick to judge, and similarly quick to repent. She is due yet another child and I doubt that either she or her family have the resources to support another child as the Hogwarts fees have been raised once again by the Board. She is hoping for a quick dollar from knowing you._

_Harry will be writing to you in the near future, I believe. He is very worried about you, now that he knows the full story. Severus is searching for you. Believe it, or not, there are people who care about you and are worried. Alastor has not stopped pestering me about your safety since you left the Order meeting and even Poppy has expressed some sympathy to your plight. Minerva is ever hopeful for a letter and will probably send you one herself, once she manages to finish the warding of Hogwarts. Remus knew who you were from the moment you walked into the Order meeting, he is worried about you – he himself struggles with the pull and appeal of the Dark Arts and the pleasure it brings the wielder._

_Should you ever wish it, there is a purely theoretical position at Hogwarts where you can manipulate the magic of the school. I would love for one with a mind such as your own to take up this post and help us bring the school to the next level and enable it to compete with the high class wizarding universities._

_Albus_

_Dear Albus,_

_Perhaps you are right and I should not judge the wizarding world upon Mrs. Weasley. I think back twenty two years, however, and I wonder at whether I should judge the wizarding world on people like James Potter and Sirius Black. Who convicted me without a trial and without even having my name and age recorded – and then whinge and complain when it happens to them! Should I judge the wizarding world upon the Death Eaters, with whom I have spent the majority of my life?_

_I would judge it upon you and Severus, Remus and McGonagall and I find it a wonderful place, but to balance you against all the others… I question my sanity as I wonder at returning._

_Perhaps one day you will see me return, but I have no desire to have my mistakes and history flaunted in my face each day as I believe Severus must face. I cannot look at the Weasley's and face the hostility that they feel towards him directed at me._

_Cassie_

_Dear Cassie,_

_It has been many years since last we spoke and you must be nearly forty-five. I am dying, my child. This does not bother me, but that there is so much I had hoped to achieve before I departed this earth. _

_I beg of you to come and see an old man in his last days, for I wish to see for myself that you are alive and well… and happy. If you can show an old man that, he will die satisfied._

_Albus_

Much as they had done ten years earlier, the doors flew open and a woman who's cloak hid her face strode into the Great Hall, "where is he?" she demanded.

"Madam, who do you seek?" Minerva McGonagall demanded from her seat upon the Headmaster's throne.

"I have come to see Albus, of course!" Cassie snapped, "and before you ask, my name is Cassie Emerys."

"_Cassie_!" Snape exploded, "You're _alive_!"

'No, Severus," she sneered sarcastically, "in case you can't tell, I'm very much dead. But no matter, where the hell is Albus?"

"He is in his quarters," Minerva said calmly, "Ronald would you supervise the students, please?"

"Of course."

"Come along, Cassie," Minerva instructed, leading the woman out of the Great Hall and through several back corridors, "I'm so glad you came," she admitted, "he is delirious at times and demands to see you. I gather you got his letter?"

"I did," Cassie said calmly, "If there is anyone in the wizarding world who I owe something, it is him."

Minerva pushed open a door, where Cassie could see Poppy Pomfrey pottering around a bed with a sleeping old man who clutched the hand of Harry Potter firmly.

"Harry," Minerva called, "Cassie would like to sit with Albus for a while, why don't you get something to eat."

Harry looked up, his piercing green eyes fixed upon Cassie, "Hermione," he breathed, "Oh-" he paused, "I know you're not her anymore, but I've missed you. I know what you did, what you suffered for us and I can't tell you what it meant to him." He looked away, "And to me," he whispered.

"Harry," Cassie touched a hand to his cheek as he walked past, noticing with relief that his scar was gone. He flinched back slightly at her touch. "I will speak with you before I leave," she promised finally, before slipping into the seat he had vacated and placing Albus' hands within her own.

Poppy Pomfrey came over and said quietly, "I understand you are a qualified Medi-Magus-Master," she said quietly, "there are only three in the world and you are the first who has responded to the emergency. Would you mind checking if there is anything you can do?"

"Of course," Cassie dipped her head, "has he given any hints as to where the pain stems from?"

"I would suspect from his head," Poppy said after a moment, "or his heart," she sighed, "those are the complaints he voices most readily."

Cassie placed her fingers to his temple and began to scan his body for the cause of the disease from his head to his toes. "I sense the problem," she said quietly, when she withdrew, "but it is nothing more than old age. I have mended the neural pathways to ensure that he will remain lucid until the end, and I have dulled his pain sensors so that he will not be uncomfortable. This will not speed up, nor slow down his decay, but there is nothing else I can do. The effects of time are not easily combatted."

"A youth potion-"

"Would destroy his mind," Cassie said simply.

Dumbledore's eyes opened and Poppy gasped at the intelligence and clarity reflected in them, "Cassie," he breathed, catching sight of the woman, "you came."

"Of course I came you old bogey," Cassie snorted, "Nobody could ever turn you down."

He smiled, "You did, if I recall correctly."

"I did, didn't I?" she reminisced fondly, then turned to Poppy, Minerva and Harry who were standing in the doorway, "please excuse us. I will ensure Albus is comfortable for the next few hours. Why don't you all have a rest."

"Run along, then!" Dumbledore said, his eyes performing the motions that his hands could not.

When they had left he turned to Cassie, "I'm so very proud of you," he whispered, his voice cracking, "you did so much with a life that gave you so little. You showed the world that muggle-born witches and wizards are just as good as any others."

She smiled faintly, "I have missed you these last few years, Albus."

"And I, you," he said firmly, "but I have noticed a decrease in the number of Death Eaters who remain alive. I hoped you were protecting yourself from whatever disease afflicted them."

She smiled a true smile at his Slytherin wording.

"Please, Cassie," he said, "Come back to Hogwarts – take up the post I mentioned to you. You would make a fine member of staff and you would not need to teach, unless you chose to."

"Perhaps," She shrugged, "there is a new Dark Lord attempting to rise. I may be more useful undercover."

"Whatever use you may have undercover, is not nearly enough to justify returning you to that horrific world," Dumbledore said firmly, "I want you to promise me that you won't even contemplate it."

Cassie sighed – she would admit that returning to the Dark Side was not upon her list of objectives in this life, and it would prove more than a little difficult, but if it would protect everyone else, then she was prepared to do it.

"Promise me!" he commanded.

"Albus, I-"

"You forget, Cassie, I know who you once were, and I know what you have become – the Dark side did that to you. Promise me!"

"I promise," she said finally.

"Thank you," he breathed out, allowing his eyes to slide close.

Cassie watched him slip away and allowed the first tear in thirty years to escape her eyes.

_Dear Minerva,_

_I wish to apologize for departing so abruptly. There is so much Albus in every bit of the castle – I needed some time to adjust. Harry informed me that he remained for two weeks, speaking with all those to whom he was close. I hope he was at peace._

_Congratulations on your new position._

_Cassie_

_Dear Cassie,_

_Is it to be a tradition for you to communicate with the Head of Hogwarts?_

_I had hoped you would accept Albus' offer of a position on staff. It is still open to you, should you wish to take it._

_The school is running smoothly, although not as effortlessly as it did with Albus around. You are sorely missed by all and sundry._

_Minerva_

_Dear Cassie,_

_I just heard an interesting rumour that the entire funds of the Slytherin, Malfoy and Riddle lines have disappeared. Do you have any idea what happened?_

_Minerva_

_Dear Minerva,_

_Is there still a suitable opening for me at Hogwarts? I feel the need to visit once again. Perhaps it is time for me to settle down once more. The new Dark Lord – I don't even know his name – died of an overdose recently. I suspect he was Macnair's progeny, although I have no proof._

_Cassie_

_Dear Cassie,_

_I look forward to your arrival at Hogwarts. We have prepared quarters, you are welcome whenever you can arrive._

_Minerva_


End file.
